codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Markus Edeson (Pathways)
Marcus Edeson is the prodigious young Knightmare pilot that held the rank of Knight of Two during the six months before the Second Pacific War, however the apparent death of many of his friends caused him to almost murder Emperor Charles zi Britannia if not for the intervention of the other Knights of the Round, Marcus had been imprisoned in a number of places including the Geass Directorate since his attempt on the Emperor's life. Marcus is also the younger maternal half-brother of Prince Samuel es Britannia, and son of former Knight of Three Christian Edeson. Character History Character Outline Childhood and Youth Markus Edeson was born a Royal bastard to consort Lara es Britannia and therefore was only related to the Royal Family through his mother, his older Half-Brother Samuel es Britannia was a confident of Schneizel and the Fourth Prince of the Empire, Markus was raised in the Knight standards and by his prodigious talent he succeeded Marianne vi Britannia in her former rank as Knight of Five at the age of twelve. It is hinted that in his childhood he was given a Geass by V.V. who had come to believe Markus would be the holy sword that would bring about Charles's dream. Breaking his Leash Following Empress Marianne's death in 2009 a.t.b. he was risen to the rank of Knight of Two and given command over a portion of the Military regarding the Oriental Incident later the next year, by the end of August however he heard rumours that every political prisoner sent to Japan had died during the war, and that his missions to end the Oriental Incident were in fact openings for Britannia to insert their Forces into Japan in what would become the aforementioned Second Pacific War. In rage and a momentary loss of sanity, Markus confronted and injured the Emperor as well as killed many of the senior members of the Knights of the Round and Royal Guardsmen in the attempt at only fifteen years old, before reinforcements from both groups managed to put him down and have him taken away. Imprisonment Markus was held over the next seven year in countless locations and one of them included the Geass Directorate where he came to believe that he either gained his Geass or learned about it from C.C. and helped her to escape when she wanted to back out of the Order, this in turn caused the Geass Order to move location to China and for V.V. to have Markus held elsewhere in Britannia's territory. Season One Breaking Chains By the modern era, Markus is now being transported to Tokyo Settlement from where he would be held by Cornelia and made an example of to Rebel sympathisers however Markus escapes the train car that he is transported in and steals the experimental 7th Generation Knightmare Frame Constantine that is also held on the train, Markus seems to believe that V.V. is somehow responsible for his escape and believes that V.V. has moments of second thought about the Ragnarok Connection. Personality and traits Markus Edeson was known as a kind and caring young man that cares for the common folk however it was not to the extent where Markus wasn't willing to sacrifice people for the greater good, Markus was often noticeable as a brutal taskmaster that easily deemed to kill his enemies down to the last man and enjoys a good fight, Markus is able to tell the that Emperor Charles is in the wrong and is capable of noticing things - e.g. Charles making War to get the Geass Temples - and is loyal to his family as he is willing to search out his father, a fellow Geass user and traitor to the Knights of the Round. He is also one to get mad easily and can get out of control whenever things get out of hand, in which he's usually yelling at someone, and someone else usually has to calm him down. Markus is also someone who does not simply take things at face value and, despite what people tell him what he should believe or what paths he should follow, he is not easily swayed. He is also a very tolerant person, forgiving those that betray him despite their efforts to kill him in the past. Markus had a moment of insanity however when he believed that all his childhood friends were killed and his temper exploded, in which case he almost turned his blade successfully upon Emperor Charles zi Britannia and injured him but was stopped by the other Knights of the Round, who gave him to the Royal Guard that led him away screaming. Physical Appearance Compared to Alex, whom dresses far more regally and fancy, Markus prefers simplicity with wearing only a basic shirt and trousers. He wears shoes for all terrain travel, he has shoulder length, messy brown hair which he keeps out of his chestnut red eyes, Markus is often seen with a sharp blade. Unlike his older brother, Markus seems to show his maternal Italian looks. When in his Hades persona and standing before the Black Knights, he wears a black armour and a horned black helmet, he also carries in his left hand a scimitar-like sword. Equipment Markus is often seen with a Heavy Sword, or in the case of his Hades persona, a Scimitar-like sword. He is also known to carry at least on gun on his person, in case he requires to use it against his enemies. Abilities Geass Markus's Geass is known as the "Geass of Absolute Adaptability", it is a combat specified self-defense Geass, that can activate itself both willingly and unintentionally. *Absolute Adaptability gives Markus extreme levels of self-preservation, almost to the point it becomes a sixth sense, making him slightly paranoid. **Absolute Adaptability can allow Markus to detect a threat to his person in 200 meters distance, effectively in sniping range and the mass of the Knightmare Frame also attests to the transference of this ability, thereby the range is slightly magnified from the surface of his KF. *Absolute Adaptability gives Markus the capacity to adapt to even the most unfortunate circumstances, giving him self-preservation instincts and allowing him to escape almost impossible death situations and in such it can be considered similar on a smaller scale to a "Live" command from the Geass of Absolute Obedience. *Absolute Adaptability gives Markus fast reaction times. **Absolute Adaptability allows Markus's reaction times to keep him a few steps ahead of his enemies, tactically and in combat. *Absolute Adaptability seems to give Markus the side-effect of adapting and evolving past Geass, if a Geass is used on Markus with negative intent then it can only affect him once, even if a Geass Canceller has been used upon him to erase the former effect. If the Geass has a positive intent upon him, e.g. a "Live" Command, then Absolute Adaptability will shrug off the Geass Canceller as research on Absolute Adaptability created the Geass Canceller. Mentally *Markus seems to be able to keep pace with strategists like Cornelia, making the Princess almost guess his identity during their first clashing of minds. *Like Suzaku, Markus seems to be able to detect Code-bearers and Geass users. *Similar to Suzaku, Markus seems to be able to wrap his mind easily around something that he is familiar with, e.g. Suzaku could understand Lelouch's mind. In Markus's case, Markus knows what Britannia's and the upper echelon of the Empire's reactions would be to certain things, e.g. Markus knows during the Black Rebellion that there would be indecision on the Council and that Schneizel would take action against the rebels even when Zero was too distracted by how close he was to the completion of his current goals. Physical capabilities *Markus is in prime physical state, having been going through a rigorous training regime even while imprisoned. **Markus is said to be able to physically match Suzaku in speed and strength. *Markus is a skilled Knightmare Frame pilot, so good in fact that only as the Knight of Five, Knight of One Bismarck Waldstein commented that Markus was like the second coming of Marianne vi Britannia. **Markus seems to be on par with Bismark Waldstein using his Geass, including rivaling other pilots like Suzaku Kururugi, Kallen Kōzuki and surpassing pilots like Gino Weinberg, Kyoshiro Tohdoh and Li Xingke. *Markus is a hand-to-hand combat and gunman specialist, he is also dubbed to be a Swordmaster in and outside of a Knightmare Frame. Trivia *The English name "Marcus" means "Warlike". *His code name "Hades", is the Greek God that is King of the Underworld and Ruler of the Dead. His subordinate Gods being Hypnos (Sleep) and Thanatos (Death). *Markus/Hades is often called "Samael, the Black Reaper" and the "Demon of Death", in contrast to Suzaku Kururugi who is Britannia's "White Reaper", Samael is often stated in Religious myth to be the Fallen Angel who created Demons and who guides the damned souls of the dead to Hell while Michael ascends the virtuous to Heaven. *"Markus"'s Knightmare Frames ascend in power and strength throughout time and its name changes to follow the three Constantines from Arthurian legend: Constantine I (Constantine), Constantine II (Constantine Princeps) and King Constantine (Constantine Rex). Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Knight of the Rounds Category:Imperial Family